Integrated circuits generally comprise semiconductor devices and passive components manufactured on a surface of a substrate of semiconductor material. Generally, multiple integrated circuits are fabricated simultaneously on a semiconductor wafer. One or more individual integrated circuits are segregated from other integrated circuits by die saw cut lines, such as scribe lines. In this way, the semiconductor wafer is cut along the die saw cut lines once fabrication is complete to separate individual integrated circuits from one another, or rather to separate individual die from one another where multiple integrated circuits can be formed upon respective die. During sawing, the uppermost surfaces of integrated circuits are generally protected by of a passivation layer. However, the passivation layer cannot cover the periphery of the integrated circuits. Accordingly, a semiconductor seal ring is formed around the periphery of the integrated circuits as part of the fabrication of the integrated circuits prior to sawing. The semiconductor seal ring comprises a plurality of conductive layers arranged among a plurality of dielectric layers. The semiconductor seal ring provides structural reinforcement for the integrated circuits during sawing.